The major accomplishments for this year are summarized below. 1) Nipah virus (NiV) is an emerging zoonotic paramyxovirus related to HeV that causes severe and often fatal disease in pigs and humans. There are currently no vaccines or treatments approved for human use. A clinical trial phase I with 40 volunteers was initiated in Australia and is ongoing. 2) The recently discovered Middle East Respiratory Syndrome Coronavirus (MERS-CoV) continues to infect humans with high mortality. Specific, highly effective therapeutics and vaccines against the MERS-CoV are urgently needed to safe human lives and address the pandemic concerns. We identified last year three human monoclonal antibodies (mAbs), m336, m337 and m338, targeting the receptor (CD26/DPP4) binding domain (RBD) of the MERS-CoV spike glycoprotein from a very large (size 10to11) naive human antibody library. The most potent antibody, m336, is being tested in animal models of MERS-CoV infections.